dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battalon
"But I know you! Depthstar announced your name at the last gathering. My name's Batpaw. And your name's Bloodpaw! What a weird name to give a kit!" — Batpaw to Bloodpaw during the battle in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 10 Battalon is a smoky black tom with gray-brown muzzle and underbelly, amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Batpaw is listed under Allegiances and Allegiance Update 1 as an apprentice of Thunderclan, being mentored by Broadwing. Battalon is listed under Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of Thunderclan. Battalon is listed under Final Allegiances as a soldier of Deserve's Army. - Chapter 10 Bloodpaw finds himself face to face with a dark apprentice who sneers his name. Bloodpaw ducks and glares at him, asking if he knows him. The apprentice says no as they fight, but recalls that Depthstar announced his name at the last gathering. He says his name's Batpaw, and comments that Bloodpaw is a weird name to give a kit. Bloodpaw lets out an angry snarl and leaps at Batpaw, rolling him to the ground. Batpaw sneers that he bets he thinks he's so dangerous with a name like that, but he knows he's not. He kicks Bloodpaw off of him and scrambles to his paws. Bloodpaw hisses that he's dangerous when he has to be. Batpaw is about to attack when Vanillafern wails that Hickoryroot is dead, and Batpaw and Bloodpaw turn to see her crouched over the body. - Chapter 17 When Bloodfur thinks about how cats have wronged him, he recalls how Batpaw taunted him in the battle. - Chapter 20 Broadwing and Battalon are revealed to be involved with Poisonedsap's plan, as they are among the group traveling to visit Deserve's Army on the night of a gathering. - Chapter 21 The next morning, Bloodfur, Revengeheart, Poisonedsap, and Mottledface go to the great rock at fourtrees to meet with followers from other clans. Battalon soon arrives with Broadwing, Ravenfeather, Tornadowind, and Clovernose. They speak for some time. Ravenfeather decides that while Bloodfur is taking care of the medicine cats, it's a good idea to get rid of the strongest warriors. He tells Broadwing he'll send a warrior and her apprentice to the ThunderClan border alone at dusk, asking he and Battalon to take care of them. They agree. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Batpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ThunderClan, being mentored by Broadwing. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Batpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ThunderClan, being mentored by Broadwing. Quotes "But I know you! Depthstar announced your name at the last gathering. My name's Batpaw. And your name's Bloodpaw! What a weird name to give a kit!" -Batpaw to Bloodpaw during the battle in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 10 - "I bet you think you're so dangerous with a name like that! But I know you're not!" -Batpaw to Bloodpaw during the battle in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 10 Character Development and Origins Battalon was originally created as a warrior of ThunderClan with the same description he has now. He is noted to be well muscled, big, and broad shouldered. He is tough, brave, loyal, and defensive. He can be firm and harsh when he feels he needs to be. He likes being put in charge of patrols and enjoys battles, where he can put all he's learned to action. battalon.JPG battalon2.JPG Gallery bat.JPG|Battalon's design Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Thunderclan cats Category:Deserve's Army cats Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters